Gallery:Ferb Fletcher/Specials
"Ferb" Fletcher is a British Fletcher child currently living in Danville. He is the stepson of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. He speaks with a British accent. He has a stepsister named Candace, and a stepbrother named Phineas. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella. Also, Ferb has a crush on Vanessa. A recurring joke is the fact that "Ferb" is short for something, but is currently unknown. He once attempted to tell Vanessa what his real name was, but got distracted and cut short. ("Vanessassary Roughness"). Ferb almost never speaks or emotes unless he is singing. He is very courageous and clever. Quick thinking and on his feet about things, Ferb is a mechanical and technical genius. Ferb has built a plethora of things, from a roller coaster to a rocket to robots. Read the full page... "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" Ferb and Phineas beds.JPG Ferb Wondering Where Perry Is.PNG Ferb and Phineas present to mom.JPG Ferb,phineas,and their friends.JPG Ferb and Jeremy.JPG Ferb throws the present.JPG ferb,phineas,baljeet,isabella sing where did we go wrong.JPG OrNot.png Ferb jumps off a building.jpg FerbPutsUpChristmasLights.png Spider Ferb.JPG Danville For Niceness 1.png Anyone in the North Pole saw that.jpg Boo, no Christmas.png World Peace.PNG Farb points to the right spot.JPG LocalBoyGetsHarmonica.png Phineas and Ferb making snow angels.png "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" SBTY3.jpg SBTY4.jpg|"It's become self-aware!" We got a visual gag going on here.jpg |The "You're Watching Television!" slide. SBTY7.jpg|"Thank you!" SBTY8.jpg|Phineas flips through Ferb's log. SBTY9.jpg|"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" SBTY18.jpg|Their parents leave. SBTY.JPG|"Behold! The Amazing Sun Beater-3000!" Weirder.JPG|The Discus Thrower You bet us.JPG|"You bet us?" 20100806-4.jpg Summer-Belongs-To-You-1.jpg It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned.jpg Team Phineas Shows Off Their Plane.jpg|The kids show off their rocket-plane Longest Summer of All Time.JPG|Preparing for take off Phineas and Ferb SBTY.JPG|"Ladies and Gentlemen, Tokyo Japan." Racing Against Time.JPG|Racing against time Unforeseen Mishap Number One.jpg|Unforeseen Mishap Number One (Landing without wheels) Phineas and Ferb are Caramelldansen.jpg|Phineas and Ferb in Caramelldansen Leaving Tokyo.JPG|Leaving Tokyo PnF Goodbye Tokyo.JPG|Goodbye Tokyo Vanessa Joins the Ride.JPG|Vanessa joins for the ride. Klimpaloon walks by.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella dancing with Uncle Sabu.JPG|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella dancing with Uncle Sabu Team Phineas with Uncle Sabu.jpg|The kids with Uncle Sabu Let's start the plane.JPG|"I think we might want to start the plane." GangGoesBouncing.jpg|The gang goes bouncing around the world! Checking GPS SBTY.JPG|Ferb checking the GPS Phineas and Isabella dancing.jpg|Phineas and Isabella Dance Phineas Playing Accordion.jpg|Phineas on accordion and Ferb on tuba. Enjoying their bouncing around the world.JPG|Enjoying the ride. O Verão é Pra Você 307.jpg Ferb Alone.JPG ISABELLA!.JPG|"ISABELLA!" You got on this plane.JPG|"You got on this plane." We Believe in You.JPG|"And We Believe in You" Phineas, Ferb, Isabella SBTY.JPG|Phineas Ferb and Isabella Team Phineas Rafting Through Venice.jpg|The kids raft through Venice. Rocket Surfing.JPG|Rocket Surfing PnF with Palm Trees.jpg|Phineas and Ferb connecting two palm trees Slingshot Plane.JPG|The paper plane taking off Ferb's I Believe - SBTY.PNG PnF Bikes.JPG|Phineas Ferb and the gang Flying their bikes over the unfinished sidewalk Candace Hugging PnF.jpg|Candace hugging her brothers. Tell me what'cha wanna do today.jpg If we have heart, we'll make it.jpg All we need is a place to start.jpg There's a world of possibilities outside your door.jpg Ferb playing guitar SBTY.jpg Ferb with guitar SBTY.JPG As just a nuisance and a bother.jpg And you came through, we made it.jpg Life is full of music.jpg Ferb strumming to SBTY.jpg Baby, baby, baby, baby.JPG Everyone singing SBTY.JPG Phineas and Ferb singing SBTY 2.JPG Whatever you want to do, you make the rules.jpg SBTY Closing Cast Shot.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella SBTY.JPG "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" Phineas and Ferb Holiday special.jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas2.jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas5.jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas3.jpg he knows it's not really christmas.JPG|"He does know it's not really Christmas, right?" false drama.JPG|"Every family Christmas special needs a little false drama." isabella understands.JPG|"Oh." Kelly Clarkson in PnF Family Christmas.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 227).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 228).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 225).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 227).jpg We wish you a merry christmas 02.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 03.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 05.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 07.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 11.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 12.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 13.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 14.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 16.jpg We wish you a merry Christmas.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 33.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 34.jpg "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" Mission Marvel title card.jpg Heroes at the door.jpg Phineas and Ferb-Mission-Marvel 2.jpg 520ad3918369a.jpg 1373048682000-128907-0051.jpg The gang's all here.jpg Candace geeks out.jpg Candace after hitting the red button too quickly.jpg Candace what did you do.jpg Phineas starting to get mad at candace.jpg The heroes getting their powers back.jpg The gang watching the fight.jpg The gang watching the hulk and thor bounce one of the villians between them.jpg Candace telling phineas she is going to bust them now.jpg PnFMissionMarvel.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" Ferb on rhythm guitar, closeup.jpg Ferb on rhythm guitar with Isabella.jpg Ferb on rhythm guitar.jpg Phineas and Ferb on guitar.jpg Come on!.jpg C'mon!.jpg Steaks sizzle on the grill.jpg Ferb says c'mon.jpg Ferb says c'mon with emphasis.jpg The gang rocking out in London, England - closeup.jpg The gang atop a float in New Orleans, Lousiana.jpg The gang atop the Temple of Juatchadoon - closeup.jpg The gang in Singapore - closeup.jpg The gang in Antarctica.jpg And if you're wondering what we're doing today....jpg We're joining you to celebrate around the world.png The gang rockin' in their backyard.png The gang atop the bridge in the Petronas Twin Towers in Malaysia - closeup.jpg The gang atop a bridge in Venice, Italy.jpg The gang (except Buford) on logs.jpg The gang atop Uluru Rock, Australia - closeup.jpg Save.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and the gang riding on a plane through the mountains.jpg 1400935321918.jpg Phineas and Ferb repairing something.jpg Phineas and the gang dangling from rope.png Anxiously waiting for a call.jpg I got an idea!.jpg I think there must be somethin' wrong with this program.jpg "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" Phineas and Ferb on a Speeder.jpg Screenshot 2014-07-20 21.00.47 (2).jpg Screenshot 2014-07-20 23.03.26 (2).jpg Screenshot 2014-07-23 10.47.12 (2).jpg PhineasandFerbonSpeeders.png Ahamsterhabitatforwomprats.png PhineasandFerbwithJabbatheHutt.png Ferb heart Tatooine.jpg Tattoine.jpg Capture11.PNG Capture66.PNG Capture55.PNG Phineas and Ferb with Luke Skywalker.jpg PnFTattoineHome.jpg Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 4.43.18 PM.png PhineasandFerbmeetsR2-D2.png PhineaswithbinocularsandFerbwithsandpeoplepuppet.png Phineasandferbmybestcustomers.png Phineas-and-Ferb-Star-Wars-post-31.jpg Tall darth handsome.jpg Sw-littleredlightthingy.png Isabellasolo.png This is gonna be rough.jpg Planetsmudge.jpg Phineas-And-Ferb-Star-Wars1-300x200.jpg Sw-agirllikeherandaguylikeme.png What's with the hand.jpg A presence I have not felt since.jpg Wowthatisonereallyhappyplatypus.PNG Sw-runandhug.png Sw-bighug.png Sw-thisisperrytheplatypus.png PhineasFerbIsabellaandPerryStarWars.png Sw-shakehandsphineas.png Sw-shakehandsferb.png Sw-pointwink1.png Sw-pointwink2.png You must go get that disc to the Rebels.jpg The Sith-inator strikes Ferb.jpg Ferb turning into a sith.jpg Sith Ferb lifts his head.jpg Darth Ferb revealed.jpg Joinmeonthedarksidebrother.png Nowyouwilljoinme.png PhineasvsFerb.png BrothersBattle.jpg Thenimustdestroyyou.png And it's destroyed.JPG Misses....JPG Phineas reaches for his lightsaber.JPG Phineas sees the opportunity.jpg Capture81.PNG Capture86.PNG Phineas and Ferb hugging.jpg RunningontheDeathStarPFStarWars.png Phineas and Ferb hug Stormtrooper Candace.jpg Phineas and Ferb dancing with C-3PO.jpg "Night of the Living Pharmacists" The gang by the Rubberization Ray.jpg|Phineas introduces the Rubberization Ray. BounceNOTLP.jpg 20.jpg 21.jpg 23.jpg 12.jpg The boys hiding from the Doof-zombies.jpg 25.jpg Phone networks are still up.jpg WorriedPhineas.jpg Ferb with a whole bunch of rubber items.jpg Rubbersuited.jpg Well that explains.jpg Phieas yells NO.jpg Phineas and Isabella hears Doofenshmirtz screaming.jpg Again with the clothes.jpg I know, what's that all about.jpg If we don't make it, Danville falls.jpg Ferb, Isabella and Phineas running up the stairs.jpg Capture24.PNG Phineas shocked after seeing Ferb transforming.PNG "Last Day of Summer" To return to the page for Ferb Fletcher, click here. }} Category:Character galleries Category:Ferb Fletcher